


i had a dream we were sipping whiskey neat

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Unhappy Ending, Younglings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Sometimes we prefer to live in illusion rather than facing the harsh truth of reality.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	i had a dream we were sipping whiskey neat

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, they drank.

You could find them on the highest rooftop in Coruscant, and yet it still didn’t feel high enough.

They were just drinking, legs, dangling off the edge of the building.

Obi-Wan, holding a whiskey..

It was silent.

It was beautiful.

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, Anakin never grew up.

He was still the young Padawan Obi-Wan remembered him as.

He was tall, but not taller than Obi-Wan, just tall enough so people knew who the Master was and who was the learner.

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, Anakin never left his sight.

He didn’t sneak back from a late night with the Senator.

He never had to pretend to be oblivious to Anakin’s marriage.

To see him begin to distrust Obi-Wan.

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, nobody dared tempt Anakin.

Nobody dare harm his padawan.

His friend.

His brother.

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, Anakin never got hurt.

No mech-hand.

No broken limbs.

Not even a nightmare.

Never.

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, he was seventeen again.

He had his Master back.

They traveled far and wide together.

He never had to feel the grief.

Letting himself be happy.

Never had to leave his Master.

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, Qui-Gon never died.

Maul never separated them.

Maul didn’t exist in his mind.

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, Satine lived.

He allowed himself to be with her.

They ruled Mandalore as Duke and Duchess.

They had a happy ending.

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, everybody lived.

The younglings never had to experience death.

He never let down Ahsoka.

In Obi-Wan’s dreams, he never failed.

But they were just dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> title and story (kind of) are based on the song, "It ain't me."


End file.
